Fates Collide (TCG)
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |prevset=BREAK Starter Pack |japrevset=Generations |japrevsetname=BREAK Starter Pack |nextset=Fever-Burst Fighter · Cruel Traitor |janextset=Steam Siege |janextsetname=Fever-Burst Fighter · Cruel Traitor }} Pokémon TCG: ''XY—Fates Collide'' (Japanese: めざめる超王 Awakening Psychic King) is the name given to the third main expansion of cards from the International XY BREAK Series and the Japanese XY BREAK Era of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. It is the eleventh main expansion of the English XY Series of the Trading Card Game, following the special set . Description Reality Shifts—and Is Remade! Mega Alakazam-EX sees the future—and shapes it to unify two worlds! The Legendary Pokémon Zygarde arrives in many different Formes to bring order, together with Lugia BREAK, Mega Altaria-EX, and Umbreon-EX. Fates are sealed, and two Pokémon worlds join together in the Pokémon TCG: XY—Fates Collide expansion! Information Fates Collide, and the Japanese counterpart Awakening Psychic King, are the eleventh and tenth expansions of the English XY Series and the Japanese XY Era, respectively, and third of XY BREAK. The set continues to feature Mega Evolution as powerful and centers around the Psi Pokémon . The set also features the various formes of , marking their debut in the Pokémon TCG. It was released in Japan on March 18, 2016 and on May 2, 2016 in English. Fates Collide features 125 cards, while Awakening Psychic King contains 88 cards. Fates Collide has 13 new Pokémon-EX, including 3 Mega Evolution Pokémon, and 5 new cards. The prerelease cards for this set are Moltres, White Kyurem, Zygarde, and Tyranitar. |Fire|||Reverse Holo Promo}} |Fire|||Reverse Holo Promo}} |Fire|||Non Holo and Theme Deck exclusive}} |Fire|||Reverse Holo Promo}} |Water|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Fighting||| exclusive}} |Fighting|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Fighting||| exclusive}} |Darkness|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Metal|||1st Place Reverse Holo promo}} |Metal|||2nd Place Reverse Holo promo}} |Metal|||3rd Place Reverse Holo promo}} |Metal|||4th Place Reverse Holo promo}} |Metal|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Colorless|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Stadium|||Reverse Holo National Championships 2016 promo}} |Stadium|||Staff Reverse Holo National Championships 2016 promo}} |Supporter||| exclusive}} |Supporter||| exclusive}} Set lists } |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Rare BREAK|}} |Water||Rare Holo ex}} |Water||Rare Holo}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Rare}} |Lightning||Rare}} |Psychic||Rare Holo ex}} Alakazam |Psychic||Rare Holo ex}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Rare}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Rare}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Rare Holo ex}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Rare}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Rare}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Rare BREAK|}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Rare}} |Fighting||Rare Holo ex}} |Darkness||Rare Holo ex}} |Darkness||Rare Holo}} |Darkness||Common}} |Darkness||Rare}} |Metal||Uncommon}} |Metal||Common}} |Metal||Rare}} |Metal||Rare BREAK|}} |Metal||Rare Holo}} |Metal||Rare Holo ex}} |Fairy||Common}} |Fairy||Uncommon}} |Fairy||Rare}} |Fairy||Common}} Altaria |Fairy||Rare Holo ex}} |Fairy||Common}} |Fairy||Uncommon}} |Fairy||Rare Holo ex}} |Dragon||Rare Holo ex}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Rare}} |Colorless||Rare}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare BREAK|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex}} Audino |Colorless||Rare Holo ex}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Stadium||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Stadium||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Supporter||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Supporter||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Supporter||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Stadium||Uncommon}} |Supporter||Uncommon}} |Supporter||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon}} |Energy|Fighting|Uncommon}} |Water||Rare Ultra}} |Psychic||Rare Ultra}} Alakazam |Psychic||Rare Ultra}} |Darkness||Rare Ultra}} |Metal||Rare Ultra}} Altaria |Fairy||Rare Ultra}} |Dragon||Rare Ultra}} |Colorless||Rare Ultra}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra}} |Psychic||Rare Secret}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||U}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||U}} |Fire||U}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||R}} |Fire||RR}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Water||RR|}} |Water||RR}} |Water||R}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Lightning||U}} |Psychic||RR}} Alakazam |Psychic||RR}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||R}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||U}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||U}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||U}} |Fighting||R}} |Darkness||RR}} |Darkness||R}} |Darkness||C}} |Darkness||C}} |Metal||C}} |Metal||C}} |Metal||U}} |Metal||RR|}} |Metal||R}} |Metal||RR}} |Fairy||C}} |Fairy||U}} Altaria |Fairy||RR}} |Dragon||RR}} |Colorless||U}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||R|}} |Colorless||RR|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||RR}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||C}} |Item||C}} |Item||C}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Supporter||U}} |Supporter||U}} |Stadium||U}} |Water||SR}} |Psychic||SR}} Alakazam |Psychic||SR}} |Darkness||SR}} |Metal||SR|}} Altaria |Fairy||SR}} |Dragon||SR}} |Colorless||SR|}} |Supporter||SR}} |Psychic||UR}} |} In other languages |pt_br=Fusão de Destinos |ru=Роковая Коллизия ''Rokovaya Kolliziya |es=Destinos Enfrentados }} de:Schicksalsschmiede (TCG) es:XY (TCG): Destinos Enfrentados fr:XY Impact des Destins it:Destini Incrociati (GCC) ja:Fates Collide zh:命运交织（集换式卡片）